The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘OGLGER4090’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Zonal Geranium cultivars with attractive leaf and unique flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2003 in Lompoc, Calif. of Pelargonium×hortorum ‘Pacwu’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,171, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 9007, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Zonal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. in March, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Connellsville, Pa. since April, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.